La mort, cette traîtresse
by AdelheidRei
Summary: Décalé. Hors du temps. Hors de la raison. Où se trouve Harry maintenant ? OS. Post-Poudlard. Reviews bienvenues. Bonne Lecture.


.oO§o§Oo.

Auteur : AdelheidRei.

Type : O.S. (One-Shot)

Genre : Angst / Crime.

Rating : T.

Acceptable pour les plus de 13 ans. Violence modérée, injures sans grossièreté, scènes de sexe suggérées.

Résumé : Décalé. Hors du temps. Hors de la raison. Où se trouve Harry maintenant ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les univers que j'utilise ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de la publication de cette fanfiction.

Sources : La saga Harry Potter de **J. K. Rowling** et la chanson « _I'm no angel _» de **Dido**.

Équivalences français/anglais : Severus Rogue = Severus Snape.

.oO§o§Oo.

**La mort, cette traîtresse.**

.oO§o§Oo.

Tout commença quand Cédric fut mort.

Je crois.

Ou c'était peut-être quand l'un des chats de Mme Figgs mourût.  
Ou peut-être encore plus tôt. Des souvenirs enterrés dans le subconscient d'un bébé.

Quoiqu'il en soit et quoique les gens puissent penser, je m'étais habitué à la mort.  
C'était une vieille amie. Enfin non. Plutôt une figure toujours présente dans ma vie.  
Une aura, une atmosphère. Un concept.  
Comme cette cicatrice que j'avais sur le front. Comme ce lien qui me reliait moi et les Dursley. **(1)**  
Toujours à portée de bras, aux alentours à roder.

Quelque chose non pas malveillant mais non plus bienveillant.

Je pense que la mort est jalouse.  
Oui cette jalousie qui a oublié sa raison, son fondement.  
Peu à peu elle oublie. Puis à la fin tout est détruit.  
La mort est jalouse.

Oui, sinon pourquoi m'a-t-elle tant pris ?  
Et puis finalement c'est arrivé.  
Elle m'a pris moi. Le garçon-qui-a-survécu.  
Comble du comble, je suis mort et pourtant je suis vivant. **(2)**

Puis la guerre s'est terminée.  
Laissant cette impression de vide, de manque en moi.  
Une partie de ma vie, la mission, le but de ma vie était accompli.

Enfin pas totalement, il y a toujours les fuyards à rattraper. Surtout les plus dangereux.  
Fugaces instants où je pouvais encore me croire dans une vie que je connaissais.  
Ma vie passée.

Puis avec le temps la mort est partie. Elle s'est éloignée de moi.  
Comme Dudley se lassait de tous ses jouets. L'attrait de la nouveauté s'était tari. Le jouet n'était plus, il était brisé, cassé.  
La mort s'est donc lassée de moi.  
Où est-elle ?

Snape a toujours dit que j'étais arrogant et têtu comme mon père.  
A briser le règlement. A me croire supérieur aux autres.

Dans un sens c'est vrai. J'étais différent des autres.

Le monstre étant petit. Exploité et mal-aimé par sa famille. A l'école, pas d'amis, une attention de Dudley.

Et puis Poudlard. Ma maison. Ici aussi j'étais différent des autres.

Le Survivant, celui qui avait fait disparaître Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Et pourtant il est revenu. Et j'étais là. Maintenant il ne sera plus jamais. La mort est passée. Tellement de fois pour lui. Tellement de fois à cause de moi.

Tel un duo avec la mort. Deux parties d'un même bloc indissociable.

Je suis quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. En dehors de ce monde. Ce monde, sorcier ou moldu.

Je suis un tueur.  
J'attire la mort.

Mais elle m'a quitté.

Mais tant que je suis là et malgré qu'elle m'ait abandonnée, je la ramènerais de force.

Un simple couteau.  
Un manche lisse, noir en cuir avec ces entrelacements de lignes argentées. Simple, beau, efficace.  
Une lame fine, affûtée, brillante, argentée.

Puisque la mort m'a abandonné, je vais trouver un moyen pour la faire revenir.  
Je chercherais, je chercherais jusqu'à la revoir.

Oui Snape, têtu comme mon père.

Mais quelqu'un comprendra-t-il la portée de mon geste ?  
La portée de mes recherches. Pardon. De mes expériences.

Fascination de voir ce couteau couper si facilement la peau.  
Et le sang qui commence déjà à couler. Épais et à la fois liquide. Mais surtout noir, noir.  
Il coule si vite, si fort. Et mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure.  
Puis peu à peu cette joie de voir la mort approchée m'engourdi, m'étourdi…

Tsss, que croyez-vous, que j'étais en train de me suicider ? Drôle d'idée.  
Non j'en ai eu une meilleure. Après tout je suis déjà un tueur.  
Comme on dit, un de plus, un de moins quelle différence ?

« Bonjour je m'appelle Harry Potter. J'essaie de communiquer avec la mort.  
Vous voulez bien m'aider ? »

.oO§o§Oo.

Notes :  
**(1)** ( Par rapport au tome 7, les Dursley sont-ils morts ?)  
**(2)** (Tome 7, Harry meurt, enfin l'hocruxe en lui, nan ?)

.oO§o§Oo.

Hum un OS que j'avais en suspend et que j'ai essayer de finir. Je n'ai lu le tome 7 qu'une fois d'où les notes ci-dessus. Joyeuses fêtes à tous.

.oO§o§Oo.

Merci de laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, vos critiques.

.oO§o§Oo.


End file.
